Amber Auora 718
by Innocent Walrus
Summary: Quarantined in a hotel, Rose, Kanaya, Jake, and Dirk try to survive. Inspired by the movie Quarantined.M for later smut, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Hussie senpai owns homestuck**_

_**Chapter one**_

* * *

We all sat in a circle on chairs inside of a retired classroom. It was sort of a support group for all mental needs. I never chose to go here but my counselor made me after a traumatizing event which occurred only recently. It ended with a bullet piercing through my kidney. Obviously, if that was the reason why I was in that support group, my required existence would cease to exist at the moment, but unfortunately, it wasn't. My living life form only occurred there at that moment because of the fact that I may have forgotten bits of my life. My mind was recently shattered wine glass that has been taped together inside of a junkyard; Fragments of my mind had been lost and is now hard to find, yet not entirely impossible.

"All right, Gamzee, would you like to share your story?" A middle aged man said from the middle of the circle, directioning his gaze towards a tall 21-ish kid in a black hoodie with messy black hair.

"I did drugs. I fucked up every thing for my friends..." He said, keeping his head down and his face covered.

"How does your family feel about this?" He said leaning into his question.

"I don't have one. They are all dead." He said as he looked up with a sad gaze. I never understood support groups. They required your unwanted memory to be shared with a whole bunch of other people your age. An hour went by as four other people shared their depressing stories (which seemed to get more and more sad by each person). I was the last person to share my story. I explored the gazing vacant eyes waiting for another sob story. They probably expect tragedy after tragedy but rather than a series of unfortunate events, they were going to get a solid story.

I leaned forward in my chair as I cleared my throat, which seemed to turn into a dry dust land. My memories were soon flooding out as if my mental dam had been bombed.

"I was with my fiancé, Rose..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"Do you have our passports, Rose?"

"Yes, look in your bag to make sure." Rose responded as she packed the luggage on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her as she packed and rested my head on top of hers. The sent of fruit omitted from her soft golden hair. It was something that I never got tired of. She turned around and rested her head on my chest for a few minutes of comfortable silence. The silence was broken by an urgent knocking at the hotel door. Rose went to continue packing as I went to the front door to see who it was.

It was a tall muscular blonde in a wife beater with ridiculous sunglasses and a short black haired guy who's shorts seemed to short for him. "Answer it." Rose said as she finished packing. I opened the door and they rushed in and quietly closed the door behind them.

"Woah what the fuck are you doing?" Rose asked as she walked over.

"Is there a fire escape? Near the window?" The shorter one asked in a panic.

"No, I haven't seen one. Why are you here?" I asked. I was getting mad and worried.

"Listen, there has been an outbreak. It seems that whatever it is, has not reached this floor. Now, from what we have seen, You get infected, you get bloody foam from your mouth, and you attack others around you. Its like rabis so we have to leave NOW." The taller blond said. I looked over at Rose who was peaking her head out the window.

"No fire escape." Rose said. The two men almost looked defeated. "Wait, what are they doing?" She said panicking.

"What is it, Rose." I asked as I joined her to observe. The two strangers followed behind and looked over our shoulders. I couldn't believe what I saw. They had a plastic tunnel to all exits and armed forces gunning us down. More and more stared to pour out of an air craft.

"Were being quarantined..." One of them said, breathlessly. "I can't fucking believe it. We are all going to die in this shitty hotel."

"No, don't say that." Rose turned around and said as she started to panic. "Don't. Say. That." She said as she started to hyperventilate. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and sat her down on the bed in an attempt to calm her. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"Well since were going to be trying to survive this, I'm Jake! And this is Dirk." The small brunette said happily. I looked at him in disbelief. How can _anyone _be happy about this situation!?

"Do you have any weapons?" The blond one, Dirk, asked as he searched the hotel room.

"I have a few gun and there are knives in the kitchen." I said as I went to get my gun from a gray duffel bag. I took a pack of bullets and quickly loaded the guns. "What now?" I asked.

"First, we wait. We wait for a day. If it is not cleared out by then, we go out." Jake said as I handed him and Dirk a gun.

"You're joking right? Tell me that he is joking. I am not going out there." Rose said, standing up and picking up a gun. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, grabbing her arm.

"I'm just going to take a peek." Dirk said as he took the gun from Jake and got a knife from the kitchen. "I'm going with you." Jake said frantically following him. They were idiots but I was quite curious as to what the infected looked like. I followed Jake out and Rose followed me, linking our hands. We only got a few feet when an elderly lady came sprinting at us with blood coming out of her mouth. It look disgusting. Her eyes were blood shot and she had blue and purple veins popping out of her neck.

We ran back and slammed the door shut just in time. We heard her slamming her fist onto the door which was bad because even I knew that the noise would attract others. Dirk opened the door and shot the lady straight in the head. Luckily, the gun had a silencer so the shots were barely audible. My heart was pounding as I quickly moved her body out of the way so that we could shut door.

"They must have a weakness. It could be their hearing, their eyesight, anything. We have to figure out." Jake said, pacing the room.

"How do we know how people get infected?" I asked.

"Clearly by direct contact. The air has not poisoned us yet. Not by touch, you moved her with your _bare _hand and you're not dead yet." Dirk answered, slightly annoyed. "We need a restrained test subject." Rose added.

"Fuck no. I am not going to have any more of us infected. We need more survivors." I said.

"Then lets go." Dirk said, holding up his gun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yo this shit aint mine **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Do you ever get that feeling where you hope for something but you just know that you're not going to get it? You just keep expecting something that you know wont happen...  
_

"Look through the peep hole first" Rose said from the back. "You can go ahead I will stay here..."

"If she is staying then I will stay." I said firmly beside her. "I am not leaving her." I gripped her hand and she squeezed mine back.

"Well I cant handle a gun for shit so how about Jake goes out with someone and me or you-" He pointed at me. "Kanaya. " "Rose" We replied.

"Me or Kanaya will stay with Rose." There is no way I am leaving her. I don't even think that it is a good idea for us to split up but there were only three guns.

"Fine. Me and Kanaya will go ahead and you two watch our backs. Okay?" Rose said as she walked towards the door. We all stared at her in disbelief. She suddenly gets the courage to go out there after looking so frail and soft. I have never seen this side of her..

"Alrighty then. Lets go. Remember, no noises" Jake said, taking the gun and leaving the room. We followed him down a long hallway until we reached an elevator. I looked at Dirk who shook his head and nodded towards the staircase. I could understand why he didn't want to go that route. If the elevator opened and there were infected people, they would have ambushed us quickly. Or if the elevator opens and there are people outside then we would be trapped. The stairs isnt much better but we have a higher chance.  
Dirk quietly opened the door and peeked before we went in.

"Okay, we are here now, where do we go?" Jake asked after closing the door behind us.

" We go up, we could get a helicopter rescue, right?" Dirk said. "They could also shoot us..." He said quietly. We heard some rumbling from above as if a stampede started upstairs.

"We need to go lower." Rose said, peering down the squared spiral stairs. I felt something drip on my head and quickly wiped my brow. It was blood. I looked up and pointed at the shuffling bodies that seemed to be traveling down. When everyones gaze followed my finger, a child directly above me was bleeding out of his eyes and staring at me. The rest of dead eyed tourists stared at us. After a moment of pause, we slowly stepped down the stairs. That ended with them running at us while screaming and attracting others.

Dirk ran faster than all of us which was bad because a group of the infected came in front of me, Rose, and Jake. Rose screamed and jumped into the middle hole of the staircase, falling into dirks arms who happened to be at the bottom. Jake and I jumped after her and we got away to the first floor safely. We opened the door and shut it behind us before finding a couch in the lobby to barricade the door.

The creepiest part of the first floor was the silence and emptiness. The lack of light didn't faze me, nor the blood stains on the marble floor. It was the occasional knock on the wall as if someone was purposely trying to get our attention. We entered a hallway that led to a double glass door. A sign read 'Breakfast' in cursive on the side of the door.

"Alright, Jake and Kanaya, you head in first. Look around the dinning hall and try to find people. Rose and I will head over to the kitchen." Dirk whispered, breaking the heavy silence. We followed his orders and Jake and I split up to look for people around and under the tables.

"What a dandy adventure." Jake said sarcastically. "I have been craving something exciting but this is just deadly and unfortunate..." Jake said, looking under the table cloths. "Not exactly the vacation that I had in mind either." I replied before hearing Rose scream. We turned our heads towards the kitchen door and ran. The scream didn't exactly have the tone of fear, it was more like a whirlwind of rage.

I busted open the door and saw Rose standing over Dirks dead body. His neck was slit and I looked over towards Jake to see a tornado of emotion burning inside of his eyes. He walked over towards Dirk and fell on his knees. I looked over at Rose and she was covering her mouth with one hand and pointing behind me with the other. She slowly grabbed a knife and I turned around to see a tall man near my age with black messy hair and shitty juggalo face paint. His eyes were bloodshot and he was standing over a small and bloody body in a green coat and another bigger body that seemed to have no blood splattered. The man had a crazy big smile and he just stood there smiling at me.

He had red blood mixed in with saliva slowly dripping down his chin and a took small steps towards me as I slowly took small steps back. Rose screamed and brought a knife down into his eye. Blood squirted out of his eye docket and Rose kept shanking him.

"Rose, calm down he is dead." I said placing my hand on her shoulder. She shuddered and threw the knife across the room. We both walked over towards Jake and Dirks body. He was sobbing over his chest and shivering with every breath. It was strange, he seemed so cheerful the whole time and I never expected this side of him to come out.

Everything was falling apart. Jake's face was tear stained and Rose had blood painted all over her. This situation brought out a whole new person and us. I even felt myself changing. The gut wrenching feeling of seeing blood had stopped.

"We have to move on." I said looking over at the two of them. Rose nodded and looked over at Jake who gave Dirk one last kiss before trying to shut his eyes. His eyes kept opening back up. "Why wont his eyes close?"

"You usually have to wait a few hours until the eyes shut. We have to leave now or we will all be dead." Rose said, holding her hand towards Jake. All hope had left his eyes. He gently moved Roses hand away. I looked at him surprised. He made his decision clear to us.

"I am staying with Dirk." He said firmly. "Thats crazy! That is basically suicide. You're going to die, Jake." Rose said raising her voice.

"I know." Jake said silently. He ran his fingers through Dirk's hair and down his chest. "Thats the point."


End file.
